old_magickfandomcom-20200214-history
Subine Willowwand
Subine Willowwand was a blood witch and member of the Willowwand family who lived in Gudenheim in the early 6th century. Biography Early life Subine was born in the early 6th century into the magickal Willowwand family. At a young age, she was promised to marry Jeremias Greifbren, a member of the rival Griffbyrne family, in an effort to form an alliance between the rivalling covens. She had a younger brother named Tristan. Adolescence Though Jeremias and Subine were betrothed, Subine became aware that Jeremias was very popular with the girls of Gudenheim and the surrounding villages, though he always returned to her. When one of Jeremias' affairs became prolonged, Subine began to suspect that magick may be involved. Indeed, Jeremias eventually produced a charm, which Subine destroyed. Jeremias wrote a letter to his lover to inform her he could not see her again, and Subine and Jeremias continued their courtship as normal. However, Hendrina was not so easily daunted and traveled to Gudenheim to inform Jeremias of their child. She witnessed Jeremias and Subine together in the marketplace, and was informed that they were betrothed. Hendrina once again worked dark magick to draw Jeremias' love, and traveled to Gudenheim to inform him of their child. Jeremias resolved to run away with Hendrina to marry her, but was stopped by Subine. Subine then went in search of Hendrina and found her on the road to Gudenheim, where she insulted her and warned her away from Jeremias. She worked an infantile curse on Hendrina that filled her cottage with frogs. Hendrina and her friend Sigilind worked a spell in retaliation that tangled Subine's hair. Subine was enraged and discovered Hendrina, Sigilind and Alfwin Reibyrne spectating, and demanded they leave. She then worked a curse that may have been intended for Hendrina, but affected Swanahilda, her mother and high priestess of the Heartbane coven. Several of the coven members saw the Willowwand arrow lodged in her back as a declaration of war, though Hendrina recognized the spell as Subine's doing. She then brewed a poisonous potion with the intent of bringing Subine to a death-like state until she realized the error of her ways. Instead, Subine's brother Tristan drank the potion and fell gravely ill. Though Hendrina attempted to reverse the effects of the potion, she was prevented from doing so by Subine and Reverend Wirner, who accused her of witchcraft and whisked her off to a makeshift prison. Subine testified against Hendrina during her trial, claiming to have seen her dancing with the devil in the forest, and claimed that Hendrina's child was in fact the spawn of the devil. While Jeremias was in the crowd, he did not step forward to defend Hendrina or claim their child. Subine reassured him that Hendrina would not hurt him again, causing Hendrina to attack her. Following the trial, Jeremias was absent for a period of time before returning to celebrate Hendrina's conviction with Subine, Reverend Wirner, and Subine's family. She and Jeremias were killed by an extremely powerful curse unleashed by Hendrina while in the act of making love. Sometime after Subine's death, Hendrina visited the ruins of Gudenheim and found Subine and Jeremias' bodies intertwined. Hendrina stole the Griffbyrne family ring from Jeremias' corpse for her child. Subine and Hendrina's rivalry would set the stage for the rivalry of the Willowwand and Heartbane covens for centuries to come. Physical appearance Subine was a pretty girl with flaxen hair and gray eyes. She was described as "swanlike", and having a long neck. Category:6th century births Category:6th century deaths Category:Females Category:Blood witches Category:Witches Category:Willowwand family Category:Willowwands Category:Unmarried characters Category:Murder victims Category:Killed by Hendrina Herzbein